The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb/Bugs
This is a list of all bugs currently found in Wrath of the Lamb, ''the expansion to ''The Binding of Isaac. '' Since this is the first day of WotL, many bugs and glitches can be expected. Please post as many as you can so the creators can try to fix some. The current version of WotL is '''v1.0'. Audio *Sheol, the Satan battle, and the Isaac battle have no music. *The stone heads in the depths make the sounds of maws along with their usual sounds at the same time. *If you teleport from a challenge room, the challenge music won't stop until it loops. *Overall audio quality is noticabely lower than usual. Gameplay *At some boss fights where you have to fight C.H.A.D, Chub appears instead. *May be a more widespread problem. A boss fight showing the "Blighted Ovum" screen has ended up being a fight against Blastocyst. *Starting a challenge run and dying, then starting a non-challenge run will make the game behave as if you are still in the most recently chosen challenge run until you close the game. (This will cause Isaac to start the game without having the D6) - This also allows challenge runs to be completed with characters other than Isaac. When using Cain I started with the luck foot and finished the purist run without knowing it. *Encountering Teratoma (boss in the Womb) as a second boss in the Womb XL will cause Fistula to spawn instead of the usual boss. *At some boss fights where you have to fight Pin, Scolex appears instead and you'll take dam age as if you're in the womb *Curse of the Labyrinth + The Depths or the Womb can make you stuck in the boss room (with no trap door) after the first Boss encounter (Mom or Moms Heart/It Lives). Recommendation: Try to get something that can teleport you out of the boss room before you enter it. *Something can cause the game to end after the Mom fight in the Depths, even if you've unlocked the Womb and even the Sheol. (This may be where the game is supposed to end for challenges, but I've had this happen while I was playing a normal game as samson as well.) *Spider Webs on the floor still slow you down when flying (Confirmed with Holy Grail, Dead Dove, and Spirit Of The Night) *Sometimes when unlocking secrets / achievements no notification will pop up during the gameplay. The number in the collections will increase however there will be no picture showing the unlock **This happens even without the Wrath of the Lamb extension. *Winning at the Slot Machine/Blood Bank no longer seems to give the old rewards, rather random treasures instead (intentional?) *Sometimes in XL levels if you fight the headless horseman Alternate and then fight the next boss he will show a picture of pin but the normal headless horseman will show instead. *Using The Moon will may cause you stuck in an isolated area around the secret room; bombs will not help you out of there. *Whenever you die as Samson, it will occasionally say "XOXO, Eve" instead of Samson. May occur in areas other than the death screen, such as boss/miniboss screens. *Blue Spiked Blocks do not vanish when a room is completed. However, if you leave the room and return, they are gone. *Shell Games in Arcades only pay out with single items. You now only receive one bomb instead of two, same with hearts, coins, and keys. *Teleporting to the It Lives fight may cause a glitch where the boss dies as soon as it spawns but the ending/Sheol don't activate. Edit: OR it might have been caused by the polaroid, need confirmation. * In some rare cases in a boss fight you can lose all your hearts and insta die with a kill screen with nothing on it *Entering a curse room when flying deals no damage to you, exiting through the door does, however. *Secret rooms in XL levels often are furnished like regular rooms. *Using a Forget-Me-Now in the Large Marge challenge does strange things. (It regenerates the level, but with a new graphical set - this leads to strange things like facing Mom in the Womb and Mom's Heart in Sheol) *Brain enemies standing still for no apparent reason on the depths *The Caves XL in Challenge 4 replaced Peep with The Bloat. *Nubs look as if they're full when entering a room, but quickly return to their initial size * After you defeat Isaac, and open the chest, the 11th ending is shown instead of the 12th, which is unlocked in the stats screen instead. *Having the Polaroid as a trinket will cause Mom and Mom's Heart to instantly die but no trap appears leaving you stuck in the current level. *Destroying a poop belonging to a white fly in an already cleared room and then leaving the room without killing the enraged fly will mark the room as not visited, respawning all monsters inside. This allows for farming of room clear prizes and active item charges. *After beating Satan, instead of the treasure chest appearing, Satan's hoofs turn into two Satan statues that damage isaac on touch. Teleporting out of the room may fix this. (Need multiple confirmations here.) *Finding "Bum friend" while you have li'l steve will turn steve into brother bobby until all enemies in the room are cleared. This happens every time you enter a new room with enemies in it. *"The Fallen" Boss tends to be stuck within his Chasing Charge Attack. Planting Bombs on his way and damaging him with those Bombs unstucks him. (Not sure if intended) *"Doctor's Remote" / "Epic Fetus" 's Cursor is being pushed back by Fires and a "Burned" sound can be heard whenever it occurs. Graphical *Fire Jumper and Scolex art in the credits are bugged and seem to flicker between Leaping Spider and Pin, respectively. *Blowing up an X-marked rock which contains a Small Rock powerup causes a glitched Isaac to appear, it does nothing but float around and you can't interact with it. (Only appears sometimes) * The info plate that displays on the bottom right corner every time you pick up an object sometimes doesn't display or just the half of it is displayed. *Some challange runs have the items given to you at the start come up as "undefined." (The items still seem to work and exist past this, however.) *Fish head trinket called undefined, with "undefined" having a diferent font than usual. *When picking up certain items as Samson, such as Jesus Juice, he will lose his hair. *When completing the games new final boss, 'Isaac' you will receive Ending 11 when you touch the golden chest. Go to the 'Stats' screen and you will find Ending 12. *On the death screen, some new spider enemies may not appear. (ex. leaping spider, Widow) *When fighting the Mask of Infamy, there will be no health bar present at the top of the screen. *When entering a boss room as Samson, the animation sometimes says "Eve vs X" *When fighting the Scolex, pictures of his explosions remain on the screen and even can be moved around like usual items. After reentering room, usual bombs replace that pictures and explode. *TNT barrells sometimes appear inside of walls *The White Pony item looks like a standard Pony while moving. *Trinkets have the same icon on the map as tarot cards. *When having a tarot card surrounded by trinkets, while having "The Tick" which makes you unable to pick up other trinkets (kinda rare situation), if you pick up the tarot card, the animation shows you picking up a trinket, when you're actually picking up the tarot card. Items *Technology 2 + Brimstone have a small graphical glitch when used together. Also there's no sound effect for Technology 2. *When using the 3 Dollar bill in conjunction with another tear effect, there is a chance the 3 Dollar Bill will override the other effect instead of complimenting it. *Aquiring Ipecac first, and then technology 2 will give you both attacks. The reverse will max your attack stat, but will not yield the Ipecac attack. *Technology 2 + Chocolate milk makes it impossible to fire tears. The lazer however, will have max damage and is very OP found I could still charge and fire tears, but I'm pretty sure I picked the items up in the opposite order *Sacred Heart's description says "Space to Use" but isn't a use item and doesn't replace your current use item. *When using Ipecac,lump of coal, sacred heart (might happen with other homing effects, not confirmed) and 3 dollar bill, there's a chance that 3 dollar bill will activate the effect of My reflection, making the Ipecac bullets to hover over enemies gaining size and over a moderate lenght of time falling over your enemies, but if you come near the enemies the bullet will follow you and explode until hitting a wall. *Acquiring Holy water, then the steve familiar causes the holy water to "cut in line" ahead of steve, forcing it to turn into a brother billy. Activating the holy water makes steve return, but only for that room. *If you pick up Brimstone while you have Ipecac, your firing speed is greatly reduced. *If you aqcuire Holy water then get Abel, Holy Water acts like abel but doesnt shoot and Abel acts like brother bobby instead. *Having Robo Baby and Little Steve causes Little Steve's shots not to fire and show random purple splotches on the walls in random directions (as if Little Steve shot there) during a fight, but after he shoots normally. (Needs confirmation that it's just those two, and not caused by other items) * Guppy's Tail is supposedly unlocked by completing the 9 Deaths challenge, but it is possible to find it before completing the challenge. *The Gamekid can be found twice in the Itemlist. *Sometimes killing red fires causes coins, nickels or even dimes to appear in the upper left corner of the room. *Tooth shot only works every 3 or 4 tears (deliberate?) *Dead Dove, Black Bean have an empty description in the bottom right when picked up *Spelunker Hat no longer works. *It seems that pre-DLC items are significantly more rare than the new things. (Hard to accurately tell, but this is ridiculous) *Ipepac tears will fly too high to hit anything if the Range stat is high enough. Explosions resulting from hitting the wall will not affect grounded enemies, making a game potentially unwinnable. *Shots don't penetrate rocks when using Technology 2 and Ouija Board. Misc. *If you just run the .exe file for BOI, sometimes you can unlock the Golden God medal without earning it. *After beating Isaac the Title screen doesn't change to the puzzle piece *The "Random" button on the character screen when used instead starts the game as the character you're on regardless of whether you have unlocked them or not. This also messes with the signatures at the bottom of the "death notes". The random button may work properly if you have more than one or all characters. *New Steam Achievements aren't unlocked for some people. *The Counter for the Secrets goes up and you can find the unlocked secrets in-game, but you neither don't get Pop-ups for the Unlock, nor can view them in the Stats. Category:Unknown Category:Unknown